Partons Vite !
by AngelScythe
Summary: Jean Havoc cache un secret qui a un goût amer. Puisqu'il est tombé amoureux d'Envy lui-même déjà en couple avec Roy.


_**Partons vite.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, tristesse.

Couple : JeanXEnvy.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Fic inspirée de la chanson « Partons Vite » de kaolin. Un grand merci à Harukane qui m'a fait connaître cette chanson.

* * *

Jean jeta un regard à Roy, à cet instant, Envy entra. Il avait lâché Dante depuis longtemps, un peu avant la rébellion de Mustang. Ainsi, il les avait aidés. Jean était amoureux d'Envy depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis les deux mois que l'homonculus travaillait pour eux comme réseau de recherche. Cela dit, Envy sortait avec Mustang.

Jean était légèrement jaloux, Jean voulait Envy. Il se disait, ça passerait vite. Une lubie de Roy. Comme toujours. Comme toutes les femmes qu'il avait voulues. Et il attendait patiemment. Il attendait que ça s'arrête, laisserait une semaine ou deux à Envy, et essayerai de le draguer.

Alors, il continuait d'attendre. Il les observait souvent. Des fois, ils le remarquaient. Envy lui envoyait un regard assez noir, Jean n'appréciait pas le regard, mais bien qu'il le regarde, et Roy, il lui demandait ce qu'il désirait. Havoc retournait dès lors à son travail. Aujourd'hui, il les regardait encore, pour cerner quelque chose. C'est là qu'il le cerna, lorsqu'Envy se pencha, lorsque Roy lui parla à l'oreille et lorsque les mains d'Envy se crispèrent sur le bureau.

Envy se releva, Havoc détailla son geste qu'il trouva élégant. Envy partit, presque en colère. Jean aurait put en sourire, mais c'était vrai que s'il voulait Envy, il voulait surtout qu'il soit heureux, quitte à ce qu'il soit avec Roy, ça lui importait peu.

Trois semaines plus tard.

Il avait attendu plus longtemps que la normale. Parce qu'il sentait la crispation chez Envy lorsqu'il était en présence de Roy. Lorsqu'Envy sortit de la pièce, Jean décida de prendre sa pause, il se leva et alla voir l'homonculus. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui dès qu'il entendit la porte se fermer. Le vert plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? L'autre imbécile a oublier un truc ? Interrogea sèchement Envy.

- « L'autre imbécile » ? S'étonna Havoc, riant légérement.

- Mustang, là !

- Vous ne vous remettez pas de ce qu'il vous a fait ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Demanda froidement Envy.

- Comme il a fait avec toutes…il s'est lassé de vous, il a rompu.

Envy eut un rire nerveux, il remit une mèche en place et se détourna de Jean. Havoc se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Attendez !

- Quoi ? Demanda Envy en tournant la tête.

- Le chocolat et la glace, ça aide quand on a rompu…je peux vous en offrir une.

- Hum…d'accord, à vingt heures.

- A…

Envy s'approcha de lui et posa son doigt sur sa bouche l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

-Je suis un espion au compte de l'armée, les infos je les connais, vous ne terminez qu'à vingt heures.

- Effectivement, il y a un endroit où je peux aller vous chercher ?

- Je viendrais !

- D'accord. Au revoir.

Envy hocha la tête et partit. Jean alla manger, comme il avait pris sa pause. Il revint après et travailla de manière à pouvoir partir directement après quand Envy viendrait le chercher. D'ailleurs, il était très ponctuel, car il arriva exactement à vingt heures. Roy lui lança un regard.

Jean se leva, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers Envy. Celui-ci lança un regard à Roy, fit un sourire à Havoc et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant stupéfait Jean. L'homonculus relâcha ses lèvres et lui prit la main pour le traîner à sa suite. Le lieutenant entremêla leurs doigts sitôt la porte fermée.

-Oh ! Ne crois pas quelque chose, j'ai fait ça pour faire chier Roy.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai cru…

- Ouais, c'était fait exprès. Alors, on va où ?

Jean, attristé d'avoir cru à quelque chose de possible avec Envy, lui lâcha la main. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Envy le suivit. Havoc s'assura que l'homonculus le suivait bien puis il l'emmena dans une glacerie avec dégustation à l'intérieur. Envy ne se gêna pas pour prendre une glace assez chère alors que Havoc prit à peine une boule, ils allèrent s'installer à une table.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Jean.

- Oui. Je vais bien…

- Je ne devrais pas vous demander ça…

- Alors ferme-là. Le coupa Envy.

L'envie enfonça la cuillère dans une boule. Il semblait vraiment très triste. Jean tendit la main et lui prit la sienne. Il la serra dans la sienne, faisant lever le regard du vert. Il lui lança un regard assez froid.

-Je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide, je veux vous voir heureux.

- Me voir heureux ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux de vous.

- Quand ? Comment ? Demanda Envy des plus inquiets.

Havoc lui expliqua comment il l'avait trouvé splendide, comment leur rares discutions lui avait plu. Comment l'avoir entendu parler l'avait subjugué. Envy l'avait écouté, flatté par ses éloges. Il avait mangé sa glace en même temps cela dit. Ensuite, après la glace, Jean raccompagna Envy jusqu'à son petit studio. Il continua de lui raconter.

Arrivés devant le studio, Jean observa l'habitation. Envy se tourna vers lui, un soupir, la main sur sa hanche. Il semblait blasé.

-Je sais ! Mon studio est naze !

- Je n'allais pas vous dire ça, pas du tout !

- Quelque chose du style : « Oh cette habitation n'est pas bien pour vous, venez chez moi » et paf, vous me prenez. Dit Envy.

- Je vous aime. Je veux vous voir heureux, rien de plus.

- Heureux mais à votre bras.

- De préférence. Accorda Jean.

Envy soupira. Jean l'observa. Le vert secoua la porte et sortit ses clés d'on ne sait où. Il ouvrit la porte de son studio. Il se tourna vers Havoc qui l'observait toujours. Il désigna la maison.

-Entre, t'en meurs d'envie.

- C'est bon, je peux cela dit vous inviter pour demain.

- Pour quoi cette fois-ci ? Je ne suis plus en couple avec Roy, je m'en accommode.

- Une pizza ? Un repas ? Qu'importe !

- Une pizza, chez toi, chez moi, en restaurant ?

- Comme il vous plaira.

- Chez vous, à vingt et une heure, j'aime les pizzas fromage, jambon et champignon. Je viendrais seul, je sais où vous habitez.

Envy lui fit un signe d'au revoir et rentra dans le studio puis ferma la porte.

Le lendemain, Havoc revint à vingt heures dix chez lui. Il appela le livreur de pizza, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait la pizza que dans quarante minutes. Il alla pendant ce temps prendre une douche pour se laver. Il se revêtit, après sa douche, il avait choisi un pull noir sans col et un jean bleu.

Il prépara ensuite la table, il ne mit pas d'ambiance romantique cela dit. Il aurait aimé. Mais il était évident qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. On sonna à vingt heures cinquante, c'était la pizza, il paya le serveur, prit la nourriture et alla la mettre sur la table.

Toujours ponctuel, Envy sonna à exactement vingt et une heure. Jean vint lui ouvrir. Il sourit à Envy. Celui-ci remarqua qu'il s'était changé. Envy n'en avait pas fait de même.

-Tiens, vous vous êtes parfumé.

Jean hocha la tête et laissa entrer le vert. Il l'emmena ensuite, après avoir fermé la porte, dans la salle à manger. Ils mangèrent ensemble, en discutant de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était en somme enjouée. A la fin du repas, ils discutèrent un peu dans le divan puis Envy décida à retourner chez lui. Bien sûr, Jean le raccompagna.

Ils discutèrent encore ensemble. Arrivés devant le studio, à nouveau, Envy se tourna vers Jean. Il s'avança vers lui et lui embrassa les lèvres.

-Ca ! C'est pour te remercier de cette excellente soirée.

Jean sourit doucement. Il remit une mèche d'Envy derrière son oreille, en profitant pour lui caresser la joue.

-Toujours pas décidé à entrer chez moi ? J'ai du thé. Très bon.

- Je me laisserais bien tenter alors. Sourit Jean.

Envy rentra dans sa maison et laissa entrer Havoc avant de fermer.

-Je vais préparer le thé. Fraise ça vous va ?

- Oui ! Répondit Jean.

Envy alla dans la cuisine à peine séparée du salon par un petit passe plat. Le salon avait un divan-lit en son milieu. Le vert lui fit signe de s'installer sur le lit. Jean s'exécuta. Envy ramena bientôt deux tasses fumantes de thé. Jean le remercia, il but une gorgée.

-Il est excellent.

Envy le regarda bien dans les yeux. Il lui fit poser sa tasse puis l'embrassa. Jean répondit, bien que légèrement surpris. Envy s'allongea sur le divan-lit, le forçant à s'allonger sur lui en même temps.

-Désolé, mais je ne couche pas au deuxième rendez-vous ! Dit Jean.

- Dommage, moi bien.

- D'ici une semaine ou deux de rendez-vous, si cela vous intéresse toujours ! Annonça Havoc.

- Bah…c'est bon ! Je saurais attendre ! Lui dit Envy.

Le lieutenant se redressa, Envy l'imita, ils burent tout deux sans un mot.

-Tu restes dormir ?

- Je ne coucherais pas avec vous, Envy.

L'homonculus râla un coup. Après le thé, Havoc rentra chez lui, non sans avoir conclu d'un autre rendez-vous avec l'envie pour le lendemain. Ils se rejoindraient au parc à vingt heures.

Des rendez-vous durèrent ainsi pendant une semaine. Jean se préparait d'ailleurs pour un. Il allait rejoindre Envy chez lui. Il aimait beaucoup le studio de l'envie, il le trouvait agréable. Il était vingt et une heure et il alla chez le vert pour son rendez-vous de vingt et une heure et demie.

Il sonna et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Le vert ne tarda pas, habillé de son habituel top, bien qu'il ait troqué sa jupe pour un pantalon moulant noir. Jean fut heureux de le voir changer de tenue pour lui.

-Ah ! Rentre Jean, j'ai fait le repas moi-même. Du vol-au-vent. Annonça Envy avant de le laisser entrer.

Jean lui sourit et rentra, il attendit que Envy ferme la porte puis il l'embrassa furtivement pour lui dire bonjour. Chose rare, le vert l'embrassa de lui-même. Jean s'en étonna. Envy lui lança un petit regard, un regard brûlant de désir, de passion, d'amour. Il l'embrassa encore doucement. Jean posa ses mains sur ses hanches et répondit à son baiser.

-Je vais préparer les assiettes ! Dit Envy pour se détacher de lui.

Il lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir, puis alla préparer les assiettes. Il les ramena ensuite dans le salon et s'installa sur le divan-lit, mis en divan. Il donna à Jean son plat. Ils mangèrent tous deux sans un mot. Jean était de la réaction d'Envy et ce dernier était trop gêné.

Le repas fini, Jean se tourna vers Envy. Il écarta ses bras pour l'inviter à venir s'y blottir, après une hésitation, le vert le fit, il vint se nicher dans ses bras. Il releva la tête et l'embrassa. Jean répondit à son baiser, il caressa son dos en le serrant doucement contre lui. Le vert entrouvrit la bouche pour un baiser plus profond.

Jean entra sa langue dans la bouche d'Envy. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Le baiser se stoppa vite. Havoc hésita un instant puis retira le haut du vert. Ce dernier sourit doucement avant de lui retirer le sien. Il lui lécha le torse pendant que Jean faisait glisser ses doigts sous son pantalon.

Il le lui retira rapidement alors que le vert continuait de lui lécher le torse.

---

Jean serra Envy contre lui. Le vert se blottit contre lui, il embrassa ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Envy.

-…Tu me plais beaucoup.

- Ca me suffit. Souffla Jean avant de l'embrasser.

Envy sourit doucement avant de répondre. Jean lui caressa les cheveux, stoppa le baiser et embrassa plusieurs fois ses lèvres. Le vert se laissa aller contre lui et s'endormit.

---

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Envy se réveilla, il sentit une odeur exquise. Il ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa dans le divan lit. Il remarqua qu'Havoc cuisinait.

-Jean ? S'étonna le vert.

- Oh, excuse-moi mon ange, je me suis permis de nous faire à manger…

- C'est rien !

Envy enfila sa short-jupe et se leva du meuble. Il se dirigea vers Jean et l'embrassa doucement. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras puis servit le repas. Ils mangèrent tout deux en s'observant. Envy termina de s'habiller. Jean s'habilla également et ils retournèrent au QG ensemble.

Le vert suivit Havoc jusqu'au bureau. Roy était présent, il leva les yeux vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Envy eut un léger grognement. Le Châtain-Brun se tourna vers lui. L'homonculus baissa la tête puis partit, claquant la porte par la même occasion.

---

Jean alla attendre Envy devant son bureau. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à sortir. Il eut un sursaut en voyant son amant. Il eut un petit hoquet. Jean lui caressa la joue puis l'emmena dehors, un peu vers le parc. Le vert le suivit bien que se demandant ce que désirait Havoc.

-Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Jean.

- Qui ?

- Roy !

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Interrogea Envy légèrement énervé.

- Je pensais que tu m'aimais. Souffla Jean.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je ne couche pas forcément avec les gens que j'aime. Je suis…attiré par toi, je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas amoureux.

Jean baissa tristement la tête. Envy fit un pas vers lui et lui frôla les lèvres. Havoc le serra contre lui et l'embrassa pleinement. Le vert répondit au baiser.

-Tu viens chez moi ? Demanda Jean en l'observant dans les yeux.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'adore être en ta compagnie.

- C'est vrai ? Souffla Jean presque heureux.

Envy hocha la tête. Le militaire lui prit la main et l'emmena chez lui. Le vert le suivit toujours aussi docilement. Jean ouvrit la porte arrivé devant. Il fit entrer le vert. La porte fermée, ils s'embrassèrent encore.

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'aimeras ? Interrogea Havoc.

- Je ne sais pas, Jean, je t'aime beaucoup, tu m'attires, comme si j'étais un bout de fer et toi un aimant, tu me consoles sans même que tu t'en rendes compte, tu es gentil avec moi, doux, protecteur, tout ce que j'ai besoin et que je n'avouerais pas à un autre. Oui tu me fais de l'effet, mais non…je ne t'aime pas, et surtout, je ne vais pas cesser d'aimer Roy aussi facilement bien que je ne sache pas ce qui continue de m'attirer chez lui. Je ne sais même pas si un jour je cesserais de l'aimer, si un jour je t'aimerais pour de vrai. Je ne sais rien, je veux vivre dans le moment présent. Non pas parce que j'ai peur du passé ou du futur, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas. Un jour…on saura si je t'aime ou pas. Cela peut durer une semaine ou un an. Va savoir !

Jean l'écouta attentivement durant tout son monologue. Il avait adoré écouter sa voix, il s'approcha du vert et le serra dans ses bras. L'homonculus n'hésita pas et se nicha dans ses bras.

-Et dis-moi…pourquoi tu as lâché Dante ?

- Un jour peut-être… Souffla Envy avant de l'embrasser.

---

Deux semaines plus tard.

Envy se releva dans le lit d'Havoc. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il dormait chez lui tous les soirs. Hésitant fortement, il le secoua. Le Châtain-Brun grogna dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir un de ses yeux bleus. Il observa un moment Envy qui avait le souffle court.

-Un problème ? Demanda Jean légèrement inquiet en se redressant.

- Je l'ai quitté…parce que j'ai senti la fin. J'ai fui, tout simplement !

- Pardon ? Interrogea Havoc.

- Tu m'as demandé, voilà deux semaines, pourquoi j'ai lâché Dante. J'ai fui ! J'ai su que c'était la fin pour elle, j'ai su qu'elle ne pourrait s'occuper de nous, nous garder en vie avec…avec ce qui nous donne cette vie. Et j'ai su aussi que si je voulais survivre soit je fuyais dehors et j'avais des risques que vous me tuiez soit je vous ralliais, et j'avais toutes mes chances de survivre, c'est dans ce but là que je l'ai quitté et que je vous ai rallié. Cela dit…j'ai encore une chose à te dire. Annonça Envy en se relevant encore.

Il était à présent assit dans le lit, Havoc toujours à moitié allongé. Le vert lui embrassa les lèvres. Il lui sourit doucement, très doucement, d'une façon presque invisible. Jean lui caressa la nuque.

-Je t'aime ! Lui dit Envy.

Jean se releva subitement, étonné, percutant presque la tête d'Envy par ce geste. Il releva légèrement la tête, juste à temps. Le Châtain-Brun, la main toujours sur sa nuque, effectua une pression dessus qui le força à baisser la tête. Scellant ainsi leurs lèvres. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer. À s'entremêler, se goûter.

-Mais…qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ?

- Tu as été là pendant presque un mois pour moi, plus que ce qu'on ne m'a jamais offert.

- Tu es amoureux de moi, ou de ma présence ?

- Des deux ! Souffla amoureusement Envy contre ses lèvres.

Jean fit glisser ses mains sur son bas du dos. Il le colla contre lui et l'embrassa encore doucement. Il l'allongea dans le lit à côté de lui. Il lui lâcha les lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Jean, Jean…on doit aller travailler !

- Ah oui… Soupira tristement Havoc.

Ils allèrent tout deux s'habiller. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Ensuite ils partirent ensemble vers le QG. A nouveau, Envy l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau. A nouveau, Roy leva les yeux vers eux. Le lieutenant observa le vert qui baissa la tête et sortit. Le Châtain-Brun s'excusa et alla rattraper Envy, il le tourna vers lui et l'observa dans les yeux. Quatre mots sortirent de ses lèvres.

-Tu l'aimes encore !

- Oui. Répondit Envy.

Il observa Jean dans les yeux et l'embrassa, comme pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être plus. Il lui annonça qu'ils se reverraient ce soir et il alla à son propre travail laissant Havoc, seul, dans le couloir.


End file.
